


Corrupt

by sadangelkidd



Category: Original Work
Genre: All characters based on real life friends, Character Being Brought Back To Life, Character w/ Amnesia, D E D I C A T E D, Day's a starving artist someone help them, Emotional Damage, F/F, F/M, Kennedy Will Never Stop Being Hotter Than Your Girlfriend 2k17, Kennedy is basically a woman., Lazarus is essentially Jesus, Lots of flashbacks towards the end of the story, M/M, OH YEAH THE CHARACTERS KINDA REALIZE THEY HAVE POWERS SOOOOOOO, Short Chapters bc I'm just testing waters, Will update whenever sorry if you actually like it, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadangelkidd/pseuds/sadangelkidd
Summary: Your basic zombie apocalypse story. Based all on a dream my loving friend, had, and for some reason I wanted to write it soooooooo yeah <3.





	1. Info

 

 

 **Lazarus** **Everett**

Lazarus isn’t really kind. He just woke up, dead, in the middle of a sea of unfamiliar faces. He doesn’t remember anything, just four names. He’s sort of brutish, and somewhat sadistic. Seeing the Corrupt, he just wants to be rid of them. While he doesn’t seem like it, he actually quite often shows his emotions. He woke up with a silver blade, that was shortly lost. His primary weapons, normally, are anything he can find. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he needs to find the four he can remember. Lazarus is portrayed by Jack Gilinsky.

 **Kennedy** **James**

Kennedy’s a character that is run by his emotions. Since Lazarus’s death, he lived in a high-class apartment with Day, their parents paid for. Kennedy worked as a vocalist before the Corruption happened, now he runs a Corrupted-hunting group that he likes to call the Sirens. He’s often seen in women’s clothing due to his woman-like figure. He hasn’t seen Day since the dawn of the Corrupt, but he does listen to their radio broadcasts, that give hope. He holds a set of throwing knives in a strap around his leg and a short sword at his side. He robbed a nerd store. Kennedy is portrayed by Ezra Miller.

 **Day** **Illya**

Day is a non-binary character, and closest to Kennedy. They make sure their keep in contact with their friends and ask about how they do. Day is a symbol of hope in these pits of Hell, Kennedy often calls them Angel or angel inspired nicknames, due to their “innocent” and kind composure. Day was the only one who wasn’t truly affected by Lazarus’s death eight years ago but helped Kennedy and Alissia through it. To inspire others, Day managed to lock their self in a tower at the top floor. They use this as a broadcasting studio, to inspire the remaining survivors (oddly there are a lot), and give them a reason to live. Day has “Messengers” who go across cities and paint messages of hope on buildings. Everyone needs a guardian, Day is that. Day’s weapon is normally a compound bow, that has pipe bomb arrows they found in a weapon store near them. Day is portrayed by Kristen Stewart.

 **Parker** **Gunderson**

Parker’s the basic “Dad” friend. Before the Corrupt rose, he was a talented musician who worked with Kennedy and Lazarus on albums or performances. With Day as their manager and a radio show host, the trio was popular. Now? He cares for a small village of people, who have survived. Being their leader, he can’t show his fear. Next, to Alissia and Kennedy, Parker was affected by Lazarus’s death the most. Being his adopted brother, it hit him hard. Unusually, Parker seems to carry a set of axes with him, as his weapon. He keeps in contact and occasionally runs into the Sirens, and Kennedy especially. He just wants the world back. Parker is portrayed by Gaspard Ulliel.

 **Alissia** **Everett**  

Though she’s the youngest of the group, being twenty-three, Alissia is the mother. No attraction to Parker btw, her boyfriend died by the hands of the corrupted. Being Lazarus’s paternal aunt, she was affected by his death the most. After losing her favorite family member, and her future husband, she wants revenge. She will take any chance she can to destroy any Corrupt. Like Lazarus, she’s headstrong and tends to get into sticky situations. Her primary weapon, as the only gun user, is a pump-action shotgun. She helped Parker in the village, as the head medical personnel. As before the Corruption, she was a nurse and studying medicine. Alissia is portrayed by Emma Stone. 

 

\--------------------------  
**Lore Before Story**  
\--------------------------

  
The story takes place in 2026, the main characters are all in their twenties. With Lazarus being 26, Kennedy and Day being 25, Parker being 24, and Alissia being 23. All five of them went to high-school together. Kennedy, Day, and Lazarus graduated together, Parker and Alissia soon followed. After graduation, Lazarus threw a huge party for the five of them, then left on his voyage to find peace. Both Kennedy and Alissia, resented him for leaving them. The previous years Kennedy and Lazarus were in a romantic relationship, Kennedy still having feelings and Lazarus being unsure, but it ended for reasons they didn’t make known. Day and Kennedy soon moved to New York, after Parker and Alissia graduated. When they did, they followed them. Kennedy became a radio show host, Day became a bartender/performer at a local night club. Parker attended an Arts school, and Alissia went to medical school. Three years into their twenties, Kennedy and Day receive a letter saying that Lazarus’s ship went missing and he was dead. They have a small funeral, only the four of them show up, and they bury an empty casket. Kennedy regrets letting him go, Day becomes really angry, Alissia doesn’t really know how to react, and Parker is there for everyone, yet he’s hurt really bad as well.

Meanwhile, Lazarus is in Purgatory because he didn’t belong in Hell or Heaven, and he was destined for something great.

Two years pass, and an announcement of the Corrupt being made starts in Australia. Very few survivors, around the world they start to show up. Oddly, the four are immune to the effects of the corrupted and they separate. These are not like normal zombies, they are faster and actually intelligent. Not enough to speak, but like an animal, they can think. Some Corrupt are smart enough to speak, and start referring to themselves as the Corrupt. The event was marked in 2023, as the Era of Corruption. The four start up a resistance, or safe havens for survivors. Surprisingly there are a lot. Parker and Alissia, run the biggest safe haven they refer to as the Bunker. Kennedy has a Corrupt-hunting team he calls the Sirens all of them are very very feminine men or masculine women. Day becomes the voice of hope and broadcasts it, they have people who paint messages of hope across cities. They help people towards the Bunker. After three years, the four still come into contact, but an event happened that made them sort of divide. Three years into this, Lazarus shows up and he has no memories, except for four names. This where the story starts.


	2. Lazarus Rising

_ Lazarus stared at the man before him. His hands clasped in his.` “I love you Laz, but...this won’t work. We both know why. You….You’re leaving. You’re not taking. I….I love you. Don’t forget me,” he spoke. Lazarus found himself absently mouthing the words “I Love You” but it continuously came out as groans. Then he woke up. _

 

 When he woke up the sounds of groans entered Lazarus’s ears. His eyes remaining closed. He was confused, where was he? What was happening? Who was he? He had all these questions but his head started to pound. A voice boomed in his head, four words. Four….names?  
 __  
Kennedy, Alissia, Day, Parker  
  


 Who…? His eyes fluttered open, to see a cloud covered sky. His dark hazel eyes moved, figures walking, slowly. Something about them screamed they weren’t human. He blinked slowly and felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked down, to see crimson slowly seeping into the barren earth he laid in. He groaned and moved to sit up. More pain exploded throughout his body, he groaned loudly again. He moved his right hand to feel something cold laying underneath it. He squinted his eyes, his vision was still blurred. A blade? In spite of the pain, he moved his hand to grab the blade and bring it closer to his face. When he got a better look, the same names pounded into his mind.

 

_ Kennedy, Alissia, Day, Parker _

 

 Whoever these people were, he needed to find them. They were obviously important. Lazarus would stand up, his body slowly getting used to the movement. As he did, he noticed several people walking in a fast pace manner, and groaning. He looked at his body a dark gray, torn and tattered poncho covered his torso. He felt bandages wrapped around his abdomen area, and he winced. He felt like he knew where that came from. He wore torn black shorts, he assumed they used to be jeans. He was barefoot. People walked around him, not noticing him. Their clothes were torn and tattered, dusty like they haven’t changed in months. He gripped the blade he picked up from the ground, and he felt and sense of danger. He heard a large groan coming closer and closer to him. He felt the body come closer, the sound of the ground thumping with each step closer. He crouched down, instincts taking over, and he turned around and dug the silver blade into the source of the noise’s temple. The body slumped over, as he widened his eyes. It was a person, a human being. A living and breathing human being. Where did that come from? He just killed a person, dread filled his heart, as he backed away slowly. He turned and started to run, his body burning and aching with a pain of every kind, as he stopped. 

 

 He collapsed to his knees, as he heard a numerous amount of angry groans coming near.  _ What is wrong with these people? Why are they dirty, and gray looking? What happened….? _ his mind raced, as he heard people coming nearer. He didn’t have a weapon, he had nothing. He left the blade in the bigger man’s head. He started to breath heavier, was he going to die? Lazarus’s eyes came across the horde. 

 

 All tattered, some of them missing pieces or chunks of their body. He didn’t remember anything, but he was pretty sure people weren’t supposed to be like this. The horde would near him….each step and shuffle heard louder and louder. He thought he was going to die, this was where it ended. He didn’t even know his name, where he came from if he had family alive.

 

 Lazarus punched the ground. His eyes would close. He knew this wasn’t him...but who was he? He felt like this wasn’t like him, like….this wasn’t who he was. He punched the ground again. Why was he such a coward? He looked towards the horde, that he could see more of. The sound of their groans filled the air. Tears stung at his eyes. How was he supposed to fight? No weapon, no memory of anything. He wasn’t going to sit there and let these….things take him. He stood up. His dark hazel eyes stared towards the horde, and he felt one of the beings lunge towards him. Without a second thought, his knee went up and collided with the being’s chin and fly back into other members of the horde. How the hell did he do that? Or know that was coming? He shook his head when another feeling he was about to get hit surged through his body. He backed away in a jump and groaned. He turned around and started to run, his body no longer aching with pain, more adrenaline. He smirked, as he turned to see the horde far behind him. 

 

 He would come to a stop, on a small hill, seeing a small town.  Only one building had lights on, and it seemed run down. The word Sirens was painted over the dark blue sign in hot-pink. Great! People, maybe they could help him. In a distant sort-of-way, he heard a person’s voice. Singing? Why did it sound so familiar? A  name popped into his head. His eyes closing in pain as the name boomed into his head.

 

_ Kennedy _

 

 One of the names he continuously heard. Was...that them? The male stumbled down the hill and started to roll. He came to an abrupt stop, as a gate, where two men stood. One man had wildly pink hair, it reached his shoulders and was braided. He wore a set of black lace shorts, with a white tank top. Only reason Lazarus knew he was a man, was the beard. The other man was the same, except opposite colors, and had blue hair. 

 

“Who the hell are you,” the pink haired man asked. His amber colored eyes staring into Lazarus. Lazarus raised his hands as a sign of he was weaponless.

 

 “Please...I’m here in peace…..I woke up. I have no idea who I am, where I am, or what those things were. But I killed a man, I need help. Please….,” he begged as he dropped to his knees. Both men looked at him and their eyes widened. They looked towards each other, and spoke in a different language, Lazarus didn’t fully understand. He caught words like  _ he, here,  _ and  _ angry _ . They two both grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up. Without another word, they dragged him inside the gates and turned it on. Electricity crackled on the metal, as they would drag Lazarus to the place with lights.   
  
 As they got closer the voice became recognizable, he knew it. But from where? It was singing. He shook his head and continued to allow himself to be dragged towards the building.

 

 The doors opened, and everyone inside became silent as the pink-haired man began to speak. “My Lady, we….we have a new visitor,” he spoke, as Lazarus looked up to see a feminine figure with a mask on. Delicate white skin, and ebony hair that was placed up in a bun on the top of their head. A porcelain mask with a crescent moon in the center covered their face, but their lips were a ruby red. The figure wore a dress. The neckline ended around the figure’s throat, and covered their shoulders and opened up on their back, completely made of black lace. Their chest was smooth, and the had a small opening in the center of their chest. The corset and the rest of the gown was a pure black. It reached the floor, as they turned to see the Lazarus. Their hands moved up and the two men let him go. The figure walked closer to him, and bent over and placed their hand under Lazarus’s chin. A tear could be seen falling underneath the mask, down to their chin, as Lazarus reached up to take off their mask. He untied the mask and it fell to the ground shattering. It revealed a breathtaking view, of a male’s face. He was crying, and Lazarus began to as well. Only one word came out of his mouth.

 

“K...Kennedy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know. Sorry v.v

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best writer, but I try. If you like it please leave a comment <3


End file.
